Star vs The Forces of Evil: Star Crushed Alternate Ending
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: In my opinion, this is how the episode SHOULD'VE ENDED. I am not dissing Jarco, but Starco FTW! All Starco fans enjoy this with all the pleasure
1. Prologue

After witnessing what happened at the party, Marco realized something.  
His best friend is in danger and has to go after her.

 _Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap_

 _Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling._

Marco packed a bag, some dimensional scissors, nachos, and other accessories.  
"Marco what are you doing?" asked Jackie.  
"I'm going to Mewni," he said, "Star needs me."  
"Forget Star," said Jackie, "She has her own life to live."  
"No... She is my life," said Marco, "And i should've realized it."  
"Let me guess," said Jackie, "She realized that she loved you and she told you."

 _Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets amass with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Marco realized it to be true.  
"OH come on, its not like you feel the same way," said Jackie.  
Marco actually did feel the same way about her.  
But first, he had to do something.

 _Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first._

"You know... I don't think this is gonna work out Jackie," said Marco.  
"Wait..." said Jackie, "Are you dumping me?"  
Marco nodded his head.  
Jackie was furious.  
"Let me explain something to you Diaz," she said.  
Janna saw Marco getting beat up by Jackie.  
"Ha!" said Janna, "I knew it wouldn't last."  
Jackie walked out with anger in her heart.

Marco packed the rest of his things. He was upset at what he did, but he knew it was the right thing.

"I'm coming Star," he said.

 _Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life._

 _Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears (hearts),  
They were here first._

A dimensional portal opened.  
It was Star.  
"Oops, forgot something," she said.  
She saw Marco with a giant bag.  
"What's going on?" asked Star.  
"If you're going to Mewmi, then I go too," said Marco.

 _Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
What you say?  
Mmm, what did She say?_

"What?" asked Star, "But its dangerous and..."  
Marco kissed her.  
"Marco what was that?" asked Star.  
"It was a kiss," said Marco, "Anyways i'm going with you to Mewni to face Toffee."  
"But Marco its..." said Star.  
"I don't care!" said Marco, "I'd rather face a hundred of dangers with you than lose you."

 _Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

 _(hide and seek)  
Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
(hide and seek)  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

"Marco..." said Star.  
"Just shut up and listen," said Marco, "Jackie is the last person i'm gonna let hurt you."  
"Marco..." said Star.  
"I'm gonna help you save your kingdom and kick Toffee's butt!" said Marco, "I'll see to it that Mewni is safe even if it takes every inch of my body! Do you hear me Star? I love you."  
Star smiled.  
They shared another kiss.  
"I love you too," said Star.  
They walked hand in hand into the portal.  
"There's no telling if we ever come back to Earth," said Star.  
"I don't care what dimension I'm in," said Marco, "As long as I'm with you."  
They went into the portal.

 _(hide and seek)  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
(hide and seek)  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit._

(Star: Now there's a better ending to that season 2 finale.)  
(Marco: ((Coming in with some Nachos)) Nachos for my Fiance)  
(Star: YAY!)


	2. Yes or no?

I know its been a while since I uploaded the Starcrushed Alternate ending. I have gotten some really positive reviews on the story, so I'm wondering. Should I just continue the story with Star and Marco's adventures in Mewni as they stop Toffee?

Yes or no? You decide!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The chosen one

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE)

Star and Marco stepped out of the portal and into Mewni.

"Everyone's already managed to prepare for the invasion," said Star, "But where's Mom and Dad?"

"In here," said Moon.

"I see you've brought Marco," said River.

"A suitor perhaps?" asked Moon.

"Mom!" said Star who was embarrassed.

Marco started to blush.

"Why is Marco here?" asked River.

"Your majesty, I have volunteered to help Star in the battle against Toffee," said Marco, "More importantly, I couldn't live with myself if Star had gotten hurt."

"Are you sure you're ready to battle Toffee?" asked Moon, "You're a human."

"Not just a human," said Star, "He's learned this Earth sport called Karate."

Someone got a good look at Marco.

"He's here," he said.

"What was that?" asked Marco.

"Beats me," said Star.

They were holding hands.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" asked Moon noticing.

"Well… you probably didn't know this, but…" said Star, "Marco and I, are dating."

Star flinched thinking they would flip out.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" said Moon, "To be honest we've noticed for a while that you like Marco."

"Really?" asked Star, "For a second I was expecting a lecture on why I can't have a human suitor. No offense."

"None taken," said Marco.

"He's perfect for you," said River, "I can tell he's evolved into a great young man. Servants, get this young man a room."

"Yes your majesty," said a servant.

Marco was given the royal treatment.

"Now this is the way to live," said Marco.

"You said it," said Star, "Good thing I don't actually have to stay in Mewni forever."

"We'll take on Toffee together," said Marco, "I still owe him for the kidnapping."

He did some karate moves and some of the servants saw.

"The chosen one….." they all said.

"Chosen one?" asked Marco.

Moon and River overheard them.

"So the prophecy IS true," said Moon.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first warning

"Chosen one?" asked Marco, "What are you talking about?"

Moon knew what they meant.

"So the legend is true," she said.

"Mom, you know about it too?" asked Star, "What is going on here?"

"When I was young, I heard of a legend of a warrior who would come from Earth and lead our army against an evil lizard king," said Moon, "At first I thought this only to be a myth, but…."

She looked at marco then back at Star.

"Now I know it to be true," she said.

"So…. I have to take on Toffee?" asked Marco.

"Not alone," said Moon, "Star will be by your side, and so will we."

Marco smiled.

Someone broke into the castle.

"Watch out!" said Marco.

He pushed Star out of the way saving her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Thanks to you," said Star.

It was one of Toffee's Reptile minions.

"Give me the wand," he said.

Star held it close.

"Never," said Star.

"Then you will die," he said.

He lunged at Star, but Marco held him back.

"You keep your claws off of her!" he shouted.

He did a thrust kick and forced him back.

The minion had a staff in his back.

"Let's dance boy," he said.

Marco got into a fighting stance and dared him to attack.

The minion used his staff to try and attack him but Marco dodged every move. He then did a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Wow," said Star in amusement.

The minion then stepped on Marco's foot making him nearly trip.

He then rapidly punched Marco in the face.

"Marco!" said Star preparing her wand.

The reptile then dashed at Star and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off of her!" said Marco.

"Not so fast boy," said someone.

It was Toffee who was now possessing Ludo.

"Toffee," said Moon.

"Hello moon," he said, "Its been a while."

Star was struggling to get away.

"Release her," said Toffee as he snapped his fingers.

The minion then came to Toffee.

"I come with a warning," said Toffee, "Within 4 days, I will begin conquering Mewni, and the earth, unless you decide to hand over your kingdom."

"That will never happen," said Moon, "Mewni belongs to the Butterfly family, and your people have no place in it."

"Is that so?" asked Toffee as he grinned, "Well, it looks like all that you know will be at an end within 4 days."

Marco got in a fighting stance prepared to face him.

"You want a piece of me kid?" asked Toffee, "Real funny. I like your attitude."

He and his minion vanished back to his hideout.

Marco went to help Star up.

"Are you ok?" asked Marco.

"Yes," said Star as she hugged him, "Toffee is much more dangerous than I imagined."

"Then there's no time to waste," said Moon, "We must prepare Marco for the attack."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Marco.

She pointed at Marco.

"What do you mean?" asked Marco.

"We're gonna build our own army," said Star, "With our army and Mewni's army, Toffee won't stand a chance!"

"How?" asked Marco.

"You'll see," said Star smiling.


End file.
